First Impressions
by TheSheWolf and TheSheep
Summary: I hate summer. I really do. I hate it because it's always too hot, and I'm apart from my friends. Even though nobody else is affected by lycanthropy, my friends understand me, and my differences. Most importantly, I'm away from Hogwarts.- It's the summer and Remus Lupin is to stay with his parents in muggle Britain. Will he make it? And what about that weird new girl.


**A.N. Whenever the **

I hate summer. I really do. I hate it because it's always too hot, and I'm apart from my friends. Even though nobody else is affected by lycanthropy, my friends understand me, and my differences. Most importantly, I'm away from Hogwarts. I think that is a reasonable explanation to hate this dreaded season.

Mum insisted that our family stay in muggle Britain, so that dad is able to leave the house and function without her. I agreed with her but I thought that I was going to able to stay with a fellow marauder over the summers. I had done so over the last years, but mum wanted me to stay with her and dad. She claims she want a family summer, this is such B.S.

"I want you to go deliver this cake to the new neighbors. I heard from your dad that it was a muggle thing to do, so go do it." Mum demanded, knowing since that I had nothing to do I couldn't back out of this one. Just as she pushed me out of the front door, I had thought of just going around the corner to eat the confection, but I know mum will found out somehow that I ate it instead of giving it.

I grudgingly walked across the street and down one house to the new neighbors' lot. When I hopped up to their cherry red front door, I knocked the solid wood two times, once to get their attention and once for luck against the muggles.

A tall girl with a slim figure materialized behind the now opened door. "Hello, are you the new neighbor?" I asked, sounding like an idiot, for I knew she was the new neighbor.

"Yes, I am. The name's Regina, Regina Smith." She introduced herself and stuck out her hand.

"My name is Remus, Remus Lupin." I said, shaking her hand with my right and holding the cake upright with the left.

"So what's the box for." She asked, peeking out of the door to get a better look at what in my left hand.

"Oh, it's for you. Rather, for your family, my mom made it. It's a cheesecake." I said, sounding even more idiotic.

"Oh, my favorite, thanks. Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied.

When I started to walk in, Regina pointed to a thick, ivy green mat that contrasted against the amber wall, "No shoes in the house."

After I quickly tossed my gym shoes, I trailed behind Regina when she walked into the house. Its architect was generic and like every other house on the block, but the indoor décor was unique against every other house on the block. The color scheme actually had color, with greens, violets, oranges and maroons, unlike the creams and various hues of browns. Every once in a while there was a neutral tone or white to set the balance, but other than that it was just a montage of colors. In addition, there was weird shaped furniture, which ranged in time periods and looks; replica vases from ancient Greece, some knock offs from medieval Italy, copies of famous artworks, and even the sleek pieces from Ikea.

"My parents are out right now. They're looking at places to try and find the perfect venue to open their café." Regina explained the disappearance of her parents. "Just put it over there" Regina said when I gestured to the cake box in my hand, pointing to the white marble and stainless steel checkered counter top.

"This place is… interesting." I commented, not knowing how to complement the odd interior.

"Yeah, it was fun planning the arrangements of the pieces and choosing the paints, not that much actually doing it.. This house was so bland and basic; It needed something… different." She said as if it was obvious.

"Mmh," I pursed, "So what school are you going to?" I asked, taking a large turn in the conversation for I didn't know what to say about that.

"I'm going to a private school, it's up in Scotland, and I hope I'm not behind or anything, I came here from France and their curriculum is different. I also heard that everybody their started schooling their and never leaves. So I'm wondering if I'll be that weird new girl. So, what school do you go to?" Regina said, voicing her concerns about school.

"I go private up in Scotland too." I said, not really answering the question. "I bet that you will be that new girl, and they'll stare at you for two weeks, tops." I reassured her about her concerns.

"Oh, just what I wanted, attention." She said while slicing two equal pieces out of the circular cake, and preparing them onto plates.

"Well, that's a bummer, but you'll have to live with it." I replied as I took a bite out of the cake, savoring the mouth-watering flavor.

"I don't want to live with it." Regina complained and took a bite out of her own cake.

"Well if you just don't want the attention then you can go mope in the corner and write your feelings out while listening to some weird mopey music." I replied with the sarcasm dripping.

"I think that I would hole up in the library and become that obnoxious know-it-all." She scoffed, taking more of her cake.

"I don't think so. From what I get about you right now, you would be that whimsical girl that comes and goes with anybody knowing." I said, than finished the last bit of cake.

"Oh really now, I was hoping for the cool art freak that's super popular." Regina laughed, nibbled her final piece.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen in a school. Well just remember. First impressions are EVERYTHING when it comes to school or for life really." I replied smartly.

"Well, thanks for the advice that everybody in the world knows" Regina said tucking our two plates in the sink.

"You're welcome; I've always got more." After a moment or two of silence I asked," You want to hear a joke? Knock knock." I said, staring the very lame joke, before she could answer.

"Who's there?" She said looking like she was sick of 'knock knock' jokes.

"You're there." I said, anticipating the punch line.

"You're there, who?"

"No, that was the part where you say 'I'll always be there'." I said crack a large smile that showed of my large, pearly (of course) canines. She laughed a bit then noticed my teeth.

"Oh my, what large teeth you have grandmother." Regna poked at my oversized teeth.

"Ha ha, I'm just rolling on the floor in laughter." Shaking my head excessively

"I know, I'm just a comedian." She acted chill.

We kept talking until she looked at the time on her watch.

"Oh, I wow, we had spent the last 52 minutes engaged in conversation. What a surprise. So, do you want to go shoot a ball through hoop and play a game called 'HORSE'?"

"Okay, where shall we play this game called 'HORSE'?" I replied. Totally confused as to what 'HORSE' was.

"We play it on the basketball court, at the park. You know the one that is across the street and down the road." She said as if it was obvious.

"Oh, that one." I said, as if it was obvious, but in truth I didn't know.

"You don't know where the park is. I've been here for less than one week and know where the park is."

"Well, you are just on top of things aren't you?" I said trying to change the subject.

"I always am. Now that's beside the point. We are going to the park. So get your tennis on and let's go."

"Okay." And with that I got my sneakers on and we left for the court.

Where does Remus live?

-Notting Hill


End file.
